Descent
by AkitaKey
Summary: My take on Zant's descent into madness and power. Based on the cut scene before you fight him in Twilight Princess. Rated T for disturbing themes.


It just wasn't fair.

How could they not see it? No, they knew he was right. They knew that the he was the one perfect for the throne but they had gotten cold feet at the last moment and given the power to Midna, the graceful Twili princess. Zant dropped to his knees crying out in frustration. He was the ruler of this realm! Not the sly, red-headed princess! His high voice pieced the air yet again; the cold twilight ignored him as if ashamed to hold such a pitiful citizen in its perimeters.

'What can she do that I can't?' He whined to the amber clouds, 'This is my kingdom!'

The eternal dusk continued to ignore him as he pounded his feeble fist into the ground. They had told him that he was not fit to rule a kingdom. They said that his eyes burned with the same lust for power and insanity. Identical to the power that burned in the eyes of the ancestors of the Twili; those who dabbled in death magic and lingering curses. They were the reason the peaceful Twili were banished into the Twilight.

'I hate this place! Everything is wrong!' He continued to whine; shaking his head in a fit of childish rage.

A fiery shudder consumed the cool air filling it with the scent of rotting flesh.

'_Do you seek revenge?_' Asked an ominous voice from the shifting shadows.

Zant lifted his head slightly, 'Yes, this is my kingdom.'

'_What about the Light Realm?_' The voice continued, '_They condemned you to this hell, do you seek revenge on them_'

Zant lifted his head further, bending his neck in an ungodly angle, 'I don't understand….'

Before him floated the head of a man, alight with flames fuelled by pure hatred and disgusted. He bared his fanged teeth as he tried to remain patient with the hysterical Twili.

'_They are the reason for which you suffer. They are the ones at fault. With my help, you may take revenge on all those who opposes you and damn them to whatever fate you wish._'

Zant stumbled to his feet, his eyes wide in awe at the flickering, god-like oracle that had appeared before him.

'Yes.'

The face's eyes narrowed and his mouth creased into a wicked and triumphant grin.

'_Good_. _You have chosen well._'

The head glided smoothly towards him; engulfing him entirely in the death-scented flames.

'_I shall house my power in you._' The head growled with sickening malice, '_If there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it too._'

The spirit shattered leaving Zant staggering where he was. He doubled over frantically, crying out in agony, as a sudden surge of Power cruised through his body. He clawed at his eyes, begging for the trauma to end. The writhing Twili toppled to the ground as hands of madness and insanity wrapped around his soul, dragging him into distorted darkness.

Obsidian whirlwinds of hateful fantasies and sadistic revenge welled up in is broken mind. Horrific thoughts of torture and torment emerged whispering sickly promises of vengeance and supremacy.

Eventually the crippling pain subsided leaving his body crumpled, his mind shattered and his soul ashen.

Blood-curdling giggles erupted from his rasping lips as he stood up; neck arched sharply and glazed eyes wide as dinner-plates. Tendrils of revenge possessed every one of his thoughts and consumed every sentimental emotion left, driving, controlling him from the inside out.

'Zant!' called a voice from behind him, laced in pure sarcasm and mockery, 'You're not still sulking are you?'

Zant's neck twisted so he could see over his shoulder towards the speaker. She stood there, the Twilight Princess, hands on her hips and her hair as bright as the tongues of a burning fire.

More maniacal chuckles burst from his lips causing the princess to raise an eyebrow, slightly taken aback.

He lifted his head.

'Of course not, my _Princess_,' he whispered, his voice coated in dripping lunacy, 'why should I, of all people, be sulking?'

(Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you find anything that you believe could be improved feel free to critique and be as brutal as you wish.

-Akita)


End file.
